


Talking to a ghost

by Rei (Arterra)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Death, Mourning, No Beta, Speedrunning, dialogue only, i should be paying attention to compsci rn...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: It's a normal speedrun, Dream and George just chatting away while Dream tries to beat the Ender Dragon.But Dream kind of sounds like he's talking to himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	Talking to a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I could not think of a better way to do this. I want to try this more often, it was a challenge to make the dialogue reflect was happening. It was a lot of fun.

“Hey, look at this spawn! There’s a village over there!”

“Nice! I see a blacksmith!”

“That’s a blacksmith! Pog!”

“What’s it got in it?”

“Got some bread, some more iron, now I gotta find a cave.”

“Well, there’s one right there...”

“Look at that! That’s a nice cave! Iron, smelt that…”

“I think that’s enough iron to go find a lava pool!”

“That should be enough to get to the nether now… Armor, check; axe, check; shield, check; water bucket, check; copious amounts of bread, check; oh, gotta smelt the gold.”

“How could you forget the gold? It’s  _ only _ one of the most important speedrunning items in this update.”

“ _ Now _ I can go find a lava pool.”

“Tell me you saw the one in the cave earlier.”

“I feel like this is going better than the last few. Hey! Lava pool!”

“So you didn’t, but at least you found it…”

“Portal built and… here we go!”

“Wow! Is that a stronghold?”

“Oh my god there’s a stronghold right there what is my luck today.”

“Where’s the blaze spawner though? I don’t see it.”

“The spawner’s right there! Let’s go and start killing blazes, we need blaze rods…”

“How on earth did you find it that quickly?”

“Now to find some piglins... shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“That area over there looks kinda blue… Although going in the opposite direction is fine too.”

“That’s a Bastian, there are gonna be lots of piglins in there!”

“I didn’t even see that. Nice job!”

“Please, come on, give me ender pearls, this is my last gold ingot, I just need 2 more- YES!!”

“I cannot believe your luck sometimes.”

“Now to find the stronghold. First eye, go!”

“Wonder how far away the stronghold is. Hopefully not too far, you’re already… 10 minutes in.”

“Okay, 10 minutes in, not too bad, but not world record pace either.”

“Holy crap how did you find it so fast.”

“Place the eyes, and in we go!”

“You remembered a bow, rig- yeah, of course you did.”

“One crystal down, 6 to go.”

“Once again, I cannot believe your luck sometimes.”

“This last crystal’s for you, George, old friend.”

“...”

“16 minutes! Pog!!”

“That’s your fastest run yet!”

“George, wherever you are, I wish you could be here to see this.”

“But I am here, Dream. I’m watching. And I’m so proud of everything you’ve done.”

“Dream? Are you okay? It’s time to go home now.”

“But I was talking to George-”

“I’m sure you were. And I understand this is your way of coping, but it’s been almost a year, Dream. At some point, you have to move on.”

“I know Bad, but I don’t want to forget him.”

“Then don’t. Who says you have to mourn in order to remember? Now come on, it’s getting late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> [My twitter, JIC](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
